Follow Me to Forever
by TheStoriesWillNeverEnd
Summary: Collection of Oneshots based on Rhydian and Maddy's relationship. Unconditionally (RATED T, UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS) - When Rhydian discovers Maddy in her underclothes, Maddy hastily hides away in embarassment for fear that Rhydian does not think she is beautiful, but Rhydian is intent on making sure she knows he thinks she is... Complete Maddian Fluff! R&R!x
1. Midnight Whispers

**Hey y'all! So, if any of you have read my other story (Our Dancing Days) you will know that I am away on hol. However, I got a train today, and it was delayed (as in I got on the train and it made the whole journey less than half the speed it usually does) and sat there thinking about what I could do, when I realised, why not write something. I'd already started on chapter 4 of our dancing days, but it was at home on my computer, so I couldn't do that, so. I decided to come up with a oneshot. So this was intended to be a one off, but I decided not to complete the story, as this may end up as a collection of oneshots (who knows?). So yeah. That's it really. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight Whispers

Emma and Daniel Smith hadn't received a single text or call from their daughter all evening, and they were starting to get worried. It was a cold December night, and snow had just started to fall, covering the valleys with wide stretches of white blankets. The Sun had set, leaving beautiful darkness, sequinned with silver dots. There was also a pearly white almost complete circle hanging above the house; a reminder of what was to come the following night. As they pulled into the driveway at around midnight, they glanced at eachother, taking in the scene before them. Not one light in the house was lit up, which was strange since both Maddy, their daughter, and Rhydian, her boyfriend, were both almost eighteen year old teenagers.

They locked the car up and unlocked the front door, slowly pushing it open. "Maddy?" Emma stage whispered into the darkness. After no reply came, the couple walked right into the house and removed their coats. "Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied, a hint of concern in his voice. They dropped their coats in a pile on the sofa, before padding their way upstairs. "Maddy? Rhydian?" Daniel called out, as he neared the middle of the stairway, but still no reply came. However, when Emma and Daniel reached the upstairs hallway, they heard a low murmur coming from Maddy's room. Immediately they knew it was the two cubs, as Emma still insisted they be called, but the question was why had they not replied?

Emma walked right up to the door, and held her breath. She could make out some words, but they weren't too clear. "Maddy...we...about...parents." She placed her hand on the cool brass doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door with a slight squeak, but only loud enough for someone up close and wide awake to hear. She then walked very slowly into the room. The temperature had seemed to drop when she entered the room, but when she saw Rhydian and Maddy, her heart warmed.

Maddy was tucked right up in Rhydian's embrace; her head resting on his cheek and an arm, his other arm protectively thrown over her. The shine of the moon fell through the wispy glass of the window, surrounding the two teenagers in a peaceful atmosphere. Daniel came up behind Emma and was almost going to say something before Emma silenced him with her finger and then nodded towards the bed. Even Daniel could not hide his smile.

Just when they thought everything was completely fine, not to mention calm, the voice came again, and this time Emma and Daniel could pick out every word. "Maddy? What are we going to do about your parents?" Rhydian asked in a husky, deep tone. Emma and Daniel frowned.

"What?" Maddy replied, her own voice raspy. She shifted a bit and took a few seconds to work out what he had said. "Oh, I don't know."

"We can't just ignore it," Rhydian stated back, astonishingly quickly for someone who was on the verge of being completely asleep. Emma's frown deepened, confusion and desperation written all over her expression.

"Rhydian, please. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Maddy said, her own voice laced with desperation. She relaxed deeper into his cocoon, hinting to drop the conversation, but Rhydian wasn't finished.

"This is serious Mads! Normal people don't just hear eachothers thoughts, even Wolfbloods don't!" Rhydian explained out loud, blissfully unaware of the two other people in the room. Suddenly, at that moment, Emma and Daniel were filled with a sensation which could only be described as shock, but then another feeling came to them: happiness. They'd known for sure, for almost a year now, that Rhydian and Maddy were mates, but until now they'd never realised how strong their connection was. They'd heard rumours and stories about these sorts of things occurring, but up until now they thought it was just myths, but now, they realised it was the truth. All Wolfblood mates were like soul mates, but there were only a few that possessed such abilities, and these were always the strongest soul mates of them all, and here they were, two cubs they'd cared for, bound together as such.

Just at that moment, Rhydian's eyes shot open. Emma and Daniel froze, stiff to the bone, but it was already too late. Rhydian had seen them. Yet his reaction was surprising, for he simply grinned and looked down at Maddy, before back up again to his girlfriend's parents. "Fine," he said to Maddy, whom still had no idea that her parents were just a couple of metres away from her, "We'll talk to your parents tomorrow."

"Good," Maddy firmly said back. Daniel and Emma could only smile, especially at Rhydian, who was grinning along with them. He made a small nod to Maddy's parents, before closing his eyes. Daniel and Emma took this as a signal to leave and they turned towards the door and took a couple of steps, when they heard their daughter mumble something else. "I love you." Emma and Daniel looked at their daughter, still curled up against Rhydian.

"I love you too," Rhydian added, and with that Emma and Daniel left the room, holding hands, and shutting the door quietly on their way back to their own room. They would be having a deep conversation with the two teenagers in the morning.

Unfortunately, this time Maddy heard the door lock snap into place and she shot up, knocking Rhydian's arm away in the process. She stared right at the door, eyes big and scared, while Rhydian looked to her with a baffled expression, but the realisation was starting to hit him.

"What was that?" Maddy said, almost whispered, to Rhydian, eyes still locked on the door. Rhydian smiled smugly.

"Oh nothing," he began to explain, "Just your Mam and Dad sneaking up on us and listening to our entire conversation." Maddy turned to meet Rhydian.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Home - Part 1

**So hey everybody, guess what? I'm sick! Yes, that's right. So, I sat there on my bed with my laptop in my lap and thinking about what I could do, when I suddenly realised I could write another story. Except about half way through I was like "Wow. This is taking a while." So, I decided to be really mean and cut it off half way through, so this is 'Home - Part 1'! Unlike the last oneshot (even though this is technically going to be a twoshot) there IS a song that inspired me to write this story, in the fact I pretty much came up with a movie type thing in my head with this song as the background music, and decided I simply had to write it down. Now, it isn't my best work, I admit. I didn't rewrite it as I usually do with my stories/part of my stories, especially the first paragraph, so if you read it now and then in like two months come back to find it's slightly different, it's because I went over it and modified it a bit. Okay? Now the song that basically this story is based on (well - not really, but you get the idea) will be revealed when I upload part 2. For me, it's quite and easy one to guess but it depends on whether you've heard the song, heard of the singer and which country you actually live in (I'm looking at you, USA people, because I really don't know whether you actually know anything about this singer) or any other country, because according to my others story stats I read a while ago (I don't know what they are right now) I had 16 views from Trinidad and Tobago, 4 from Poland, 4 from Puerto Rico, 2 from South Africa, 2 from United Arab Emirates, 2 from Lativa, 2 from Macedonia and whole bunch of other countries and I just sat there thinking "They have Wolfblood in those countries?!" Well if you are from one of those lovely countries, "HELLO AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY: OUR DANCING DAYS!"**

**Now, let's get on before I start saying anything else...so ENJOY XOXO**

* * *

Home - Part 1

Maddy's POV

The rising Sun burst through the trees and filled the plain with a hazy golden light, while leaving some areas in the dark shadows. The trees themselves seem to glow from within, looking greener than they ever had been. The grass was speckled with gold dust, creating a home for fairies. The sky was as blue as a pool in Summer; the clear quality making it almost invisible. However, none of this comprehended in my brain, because all I could see was an endless track of trees in dusk, the darkness creeping through the woods like a ghost. All I could hear was the endless drumming of my heart, which increased in speed every second, and my hot breath, which I was only finding in short gasps. I was running for my life.

I'd done nothing, to be honest. It was like any other day, waking up to small blue birds chirping and a crackle of a fire burning outside the cave, thinking about Rhydian, because that's all I really did at the moment. At first, the pain was excruciating, but then slowly, it became easier, and although I never forgot him, I was able to live again. However, a few weeks after my seventeenth birthday, I began to feel a terrible burning sensation, yet, I did nothing about it, at least not until this moment.

He came out of nowhere. We often came across other wild packs, but they never had anything particularly against us, but this man burst through the trees with one goal, to kill. He'd heard the rumours, the tames that joined the wild pack, but it was something else as well that he'd come for. He'd come for me, because I was tame, and because I was half of the one of the oldest prophecies in the world, Rhydian was the other. We were, according to the oldest legends, the ones who would join the tames and wilds, and this man was not happy about this. So of course, the most obvious thing to do was silence me, and therefore the prophecy would never be able to come true.

Everyone told me to run; Mam and Dad, who seemed to know about this prophecy but had never told me anything about it, Jana, Ceri, Bryn, everyone. However, I had no time to ask anyone of the prophecy; of how Rhydian and I were supposedly going to unite the tames and wilds. I just had to run. At first the mysterious man did not notice I was gone, but I know he eventually realised, I could smell him, and he came after me.

So this is where I was, tearing through the woods with all the strength I could manage, not knowing where I was going, or where the rest of the pack was. _Were they coming after me?_ I thought about Rhydian, and how there might be wilds coming after him, and he would have no idea why. Even though I thought I had nothing left in me, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away angrily, furious with myself for the distraction. Although thinking of Rhydian was all I wanted to do, I knew that I had other problems.

Suddenly, I heard a branch snap behind me. I froze on the spot. I couldn't hear anything for a moment, and then a crow burst out from the branches of a tree to my left, before swooping down towards me. For a second I thought it was going to attack me, but it only flew down to retrieve something from the ground. It had given me quite a scare though. Yet, it did make me think about something, which was the fact that I could no longer smell the man. For a few moments, I was deeply confused. The man had gone, which meant he had stopped following me.

I decided to retrace my steps and I broke into a slow run, but it only took me about three minutes before I noticed the scent had stopped following me, and had turned off to the left. Curiosity overcame me and I ventured off after the scent. Not long after I had first started to follow the scent, I came across a small village. It was strangely familiar, but I could not place it. I walked through the streets, checking every corner, even though I knew the scent did not lead me in that direction. I received a couple of odd looks from passerbies, and I knew why. Being in the wild for around a year and and a half had took its toll on me, and my hair was a complete mess, dirt was streaked all over my face and my hands were beyond grubby. I looked pretty disgusting.

Suddenly, my eye caught a sign, and that's when it sunk in just where this man was heading. It said a couple of other towns first, but at the bottom of the sign, it read: Stoneybridge – 5 miles. He was going after Rhydian. I started to sprint and soon I was running even faster than I had been when I was running through the woods. I was running on what was a thin slither of pavement on the main road connecting the towns to each other, but I could see in the distance that I was nearing the end. The man had done the same thing I was planning to do, which was jumping over the small hedge and make the journey through the woods. I'd jumped plenty of things during my time in the wild, and I was getting stronger because of it, but this hedge looked like it was about to collapse and highly unsafe, not to mention high. Even so, when I landed in front of it, I quickly checked behind my back to see if anyone was looking, before making the dangerous jump. My foot landed about three-quarters of the way up, and I thought for a second I was going to fall back, but I managed to grab onto the top with my hands. I cut the palm of my right one in the process, but the pain was manageable, especially since now that burning sensation I had felt multiple times in the past few weeks was finally starting to recede, and the relief it had on my head was much stronger than anything else.

As soon as I was out of sight and hidden deep within the woods again, I felt my body start to transform. I knew it was the best option, for I could decrease the time it would take me to get to Stoneybridge. I felt the dark veins creep up my arms and then up my face, and my usually brown eyes begin to glow with a fiery intensity. Soon I was a wolf, and hurtling myself through the woods, desperate to get to Stoneybridge as fast as I could. Again, like my human body, I had grown stronger in wolf form. I was still small, granted, but I was much more powerful. However, I knew I still did not have nearly as much capability as this man who had clearly lived in the wild all his life and I was trailing behind more than I had hoped.

Soon an even stronger sense of familiarity rushed through me, and I realised that I was running through the woods I had done a million times before in the past, with Rhydian by my side. I transformed back into my human form when I realised I was running down the track to school, where I now realised Rhydian would me. I was still following the scent and it was getting way too close to the school for my liking, but I also knew it was too late, and that the wild wolfblood had evidently found Rhydian, and this broke my heart. Another tear rolled down my cheek, _how could I have left him_, and this time I made no effort to wipe it away. If anything I was welcoming the tears, because it was the only thing that was keeping me from screaming out to the world. I felt like I was about to explode, but in a completely different way as to full moon days, for it was like I was to explode with anger.

Suddenly I ran out onto the field. I gasped with shock, because I hadn't seen the school in so long, but also because I could see something which I didn't like the look of in the front yard. Rhydian stood in front of a mass of people, including the three Ks, Jimi, Sam and Liam, though Shannon and Tom, though a little behind, stood either side of him. About five feet away, the wild wolfblood stood pointing at Rhydian. I ran harder, though I did not call out to anyone, and nobody seemed to hear me because they were all focused on the scene that was before them, even Jimi looked scared. I began to catch in on what was being said. "I said, what are you doing here?" Rhydian shouted. For a moment, my almost paused to look at him, and my heart fluttered. After not seeing him in so long, all I really wanted to do was jump onto and kiss him, but that couldn't be. His voice I lowered ever so slightly and his body looked more buff than it was last time, but he was still as tall as he was before, shrinking me. No matter how long I might have lived in the wild, I would never have been able to match the strength of my Rhydian; my mate.


	3. Home - Part 2

**So hello my lovelies! Time for part 2! Haha!**

**So just a little shout to MelissaLovesRH! Who guessed the song! It was Home by Gabrielle Aplin (she's an amazing singer - go check out the song! It's my favourite song ever!).**

**Also go check out MelissaLovesRH's story Wounded Beauty if you haven't already - it's amazing!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, this is set after the events of the 2nd series (although frankly it's a little obvious)**

**So enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Home - Part 2

Rhydian's POV

It was a completely average start to the day at school, if average was the right term to use. Shannon and atom were messing around at the desk in front of me. Even being in the second till last year of school, the majority of the class all had moments where they fooled around like we were still in primary school. Except me, because Maddy was on my mind, always. For the past year and a half, I'd been trying to stay happy, but despite my best effort, I rarely ever was. The pain of losing her was just too great. It was like someone had put a silver bullet in my heart and no matter how many people tried to help me take it out, it remained stuck, but not enough that it would kill me.

Mr Jeffries called out the register, missing out Maddy's name as he always did. It was still on the list because technically Maddy still goes to this school, she simply missing, as I was for three months when I went to the wild pack, where she was now. I still checked on her using Eolas everyday, but every time I did, a dull burning sensation captured my heart.

History flew by pretty quickly and as usual I did the work and copied down the notes but never said anything unless I was asked a question, but that rarely happened anymore. The rest of the lessons in the morning came and went and soon it was lunchtime. However, what I didn't know, was that this was going to be the most eventful lunchtime in a long time. It started off like any other lunch hour, with Shannon, Tom and me heading to the canteen. Today was a Wednesday, so I didn't really eat much, but simply made a poor attempt at joining the conversation that Shannon and Tom were having about the upcoming charity event where Shannon was going to be performing with the band. She and Harry were still going out and they were more successful than ever before, often performing at local concerts and charity event. Shannon's voice had also become much more powerful and soulful and many of the girls envied her, including the three Ks.

After eating, we headed out to the yard and this is where the action started. The team and I were just kicking the football around, not really playing anything, when he came; bursting out of nowhere. I caught his sent just in time and whipped around to see a man, a wild wolfblood, run towards me.

Tom and Shannon helped me push anyone who didn't rush inside behind us. Many of the girl were screaming with fright when the wolfblood lunged at them, eyes glowing a fierce yellow and teeth snarling. Then finally the man stopped, standing a few feet away from me, and glared right into my eyes. "The other half..." he trailed off. _The other half? What on earth did that mean?_ I decided I needed to do something, for there was a whole bunch of humans behind me who were looking right at a wolfblood who was on the verge of transforming, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said as confidently as I could manage, but my voice still trembled, and evidently the strange wild man noticed this. He smirked and gave a small laugh.

"The same as the girl." _The girl? Did he mean...?_

"I said, what are you doing here?" I could feel my eyes turn yellow and I was fighting back the transformation with all my strength. The wild wolfblood smirked even more, but also the dark veins started to crawl up his cheeks, and a couple of people behind me let out a strangled cry.

And then she was there.

She came out of nowhere. One moment I was snarling at the wild wolfblood and the next, I was being pushed away by an arm belonging to a girl who was then stood protectively in front of me. No amount of words could describe how shocked I felt, and then a sense of happiness overshadowed the shock, and my lips managed to form her name. "Maddy…" She stole a glance at me and then, for a second, our eyes met. My eyes had now returned to normal and I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes and in that moment I realised this was the one; this was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My eyes shone with love and then I caught a glimpse of a smile, before she turned away to face the threat standing before us.

A low murmur started behind us as people began to realise it was her. They voices were filled with everything from surprise to relief, but the people all spoke with whispers, because even they are not stupid enough to know that there was a much bigger problem in front of us. The wild wolfblood looked at us for a moment before breaking into laughters, which left us all very confused. I gripped Maddy's upper arm, ready to push her backwards if it came to it, because there was no way I was letting anyone hurt her. Then the man spoke up. "You're both fools!" I frowned, but Maddy looked unfazed. _What did she know?_

"What is he talking about?" Jimi called out from behind us. I glanced backwards to see his throwing his hands up and his expression seemed to boil with anger. "Who is he?"

"That doesn't matter Jimi!" Maddy shouted, anger lacing her own voice. It was the first time I'd heard her voice properly in a long time, and the power that she showed behind it was nothing like I'd heard before, at least not from her. She took a step forward, facing the man with determination written all over her face. "We're not fools."

"But you are! Don't you see? You ran to the one place you should never come to, because now I can kill you both at the same time. I gasped. _Why did he want to kill us?_

"No! If you wanted to come after Rhydian, you would have already done it You're coming after me, not him, and the only reason you ran to him is because you wanted to use him as bait, and I fell for it. But know this, I will never let that happen again." To be quite honest, the tone of her voice scared me a little. The man looked a little taken back; he clearly hadn't expected her to say that. However, he still not linger on what she said for very long.

"Yes but now I can kill you both, ending the prophecy for good!" the man snarled, and then it happened.

"NO!" Maddy screamed, but it was already too late. The veins crawled all the way up this face and his hands started to grow claws, and then, a wolf stood in front of us. People behind us screamed.

"What is that thing?!" Jimi shouted. I looked at the wolf to Maddy and then back to the wolf. He was poised in a position to kill. I looked back at Maddy and for a moment we looked right into each others' eyes, trying to figure out what exactly the other person was thinking. Yet we knew we were both thinking the same thing, and I gave a small nod.

Then we ran, past the wolf and into the school. Maddy, although not having been here for over a year, still clearly knew where everything was, fir she took the lead and ran down corridors that did not end in dead ends. However, we were running into a problem. The wolf was running behind us, making students run into classrooms for safety and teachers coming out to see what all the fuss was about, but they immediately backed towards the walls when they noticed the wolf. I could hear it snarling behind us, sending silent messages into my head, but I kept running.

Then the corridors ended. We'd run to the other side of the school, and there was nowhere left to run. Maddy ran to a halt and I stopped beside her. I grabbed her hand.

It was over.

* * *

**Haha! So I've decided to be really mean! I decided I want to split this into three parts instead!**

**So see you later for the next part of 'Home'!**


	4. Home - Part 3

**So hey guys, we have finally come to the end of Home! Part 3 has a officially arrived, and this time, I promise you this is the end. I know this was originally a oneshot, then a twoshot, and now a threeshot (if that even exists), but this is the last part, and the next chapter on this story will be another oneshot. When that comes, I don't know for sure, but it will be soon, so keep a lookout.**

**So for now, goodbye, but remember: ENJOY! xoxo**

* * *

Home - Part 3

Shannon's POV

Maddy and Rhydian running into the school followed by a wild wolfblood who'd transformed in front of a huge bunch of people who had never seen a wolfblood transform caused quite the commotion. There was a second when everything was completely silent; not one person moved or even took a breath, and then all chaos broke out. People were screaming; shouting things such as 'what was that?!' and 'Maddy's back!', but that was only the two things I could pick out; people were running around and away from the entrance to the school. Then I decided this needed to stop. "Everyone shut up!" and for once in my life, despite the horrific noise, people actually listened to me. For a few moments, all that could be heard was gaspy breaths. "None of this is going to help Maddy and Rhydian."

Jimi frowned and walked right up to me, anger pouring out of his mouth. "Do you know about this?!" This wasn't what needed to be talked about.

"Jimi, Maddy and Rhydian are in there being chases by a wolf!" I exclaimed desperately, pointing towards the school entrance.

"A werewolf more like!" Sam pointed out.

"I told you they existed!" Liam added, clearly pleased with himself that part of the theory he had come up with all those months ago was being proven right, except he was wrong.

"That wasn't a werewolf," I stated, only to realise what I said afterwards. I was doing something dangerous, for I was technically revealing their secret. However, an explanation would be needed anyway, but now wasn't the time to give one.

"Shannon?!" Tom said, bewildered by what I had just said for he obviously did not share the same views as me.

"Then what was it then?" Kay asked.

"Look now isn't the time to explain. What we need to do is figure out a way we can help Maddy and Rhydian," I explained.

"Guys?" Kara suddenly called out, and we diverted all of our attention to her. "Isn't that them up there on the roof?"

Maddy's POV

It was over; we'd reached a dead end. I felt Rhydian take my hand as I began looking around the large room for an exit.

I found one. I dragged Rhydian to it as quickly as I could; only looking back once to see where the wolf was. He was close. Then I let go of Rhydian's hand and started to climb. Rhydian realised the purpose of my actions and soon followed and when I reached the highest point I could get to, I pushed with all my strength in my right hand, the window open before scampering up onto the flat surface. I was on the roof.

Rhydian had no trouble repeating the actions and caught up with me. Then we continued to run. Getting onto the roof was not just an escape route, but also a way to buy time. I never intended for the climb to stop the wolf, but to hinder it; for it was much harder to climb as a wolf than as a human. Yet it wasn't long before the wolf made its appearance, and it wasn't happy.

Rhydian and I ran as fast as our legs would take up, but we were running into a problem pretty quickly. There wasn't actually much roof that we could get on. So had to come to stop, right at the edge of the roof, and face our threat. _Or did we?_ I closed my eyes before turning round, with my hand clutched onto Rhydian's, and looked at the wolf. The wolf had stopped running, but was now padding towards us with its teeth snarling, as if it were smirking 'Game Over', which is probably what it would be, if Rhydian and I hadn't done it, if we hadn't jumped.

I started to panic, glancing over the edge of the roof to Rhydian and then to the wolf. _What could we do? _Then it came to me. It would mean exposure, our secret would be out for sure, but if it was the only option other than death, I was willing to take that risk. I looked at Rhydian. I gave him a silent nod, and he frowned back, but as he put the pieces together, his face softened. He glanced over the edge, before nodding back in reply. _We'll do it together_.

Then I looked back down towards the ground to see everyone watching us. Shannon was biting her lower lip, unsure as to what we were about to do, or very aware of it and scared for our lives, but we could do it. It would hurt for sure, but that was better than dying. Pretty much everyone else looked at us with frowns or shocked expressions; the three Ks had their hands in front of their gaped mouths and Jimi looked at us like we'd lost our minds, but at the same time, he really did fear for our safety.

Then I looked back at Rhydian. We both gave the other a small nod again. I could almost feel the breath of the wolf, the warm air creating Goosebumps on my skin. Then I did something I had wanted to do for over a year; something that had plagued my dreams every night, no matter what it was all about. I kissed Rhydian. He wasn't expecting it and it was only a small kiss because we didn't have much time, but he smiled at me when I broke away, staring deep into my eyes. "Together?" he whispered to me.

"Together," I replied, and we turned to face the edge.

We jumped.

For a second, all I could feel was the cold air travelling upwards against my skin, shivering me down to the core, but then I started to transform. I felt my body heat up a little, the transformation taking up so much energy. It was quick, but I could still feel my eyes turning yellow and the dark veins crawl up my skin for a millisecond before it was over.

Four feet left the roof, eight landed on the ground.

We ran across the fields, ignoring the almost silent cries of shock from the humans. "Oh my god..." someone whispered. There was a small amount of pain jolting my bones in my legs from the impact of the fall, but I kept going. Of course, the wild wolf jumped off after us, and was chasing us like a hawk, but it was already over for him. We stopped just outside the woods, but not because we had no energy left or we were going to give in to the wild wolfblood, but because a pack of wolves were emerging from the trees. I already knew what pack it was and with a quick whiff I found Mam and Dad, but I did not go with them. Instead I simply stood by Rhydian's side, ready to face the battle.

It didn't last long. After taking one look at the protection that Rhydian and I had, and growling at us a little, he started whimpering and then took off. It wouldn't be the last of him, I knew that, but it bought us a little more time. He would never stop coming after us, at least not until whatever Rhydian and I had been destined to do was done; when the prophecy was fulfilled.

I transformed back into a human and Rhydian did the same. One glance to our right was all it took for us to know that our lives would never be the same again. People knew; they'd found out our secret. It wasn't anyone's fault really, except for the vicious wild wolfblood, but we would have to face the consequences; the questions and the truth. Yet it didn't matter. Maybe we would never stop running, we would always be hiding away, and we'd never be able to see anyone ever again, but it didn't matter. Maybe I would never again have a proper home, but it didn't matter, because my home is where the heart is, and my heart lies with Rhydian.


	5. Unconditionally

**Hey y'all. Back again to do this oneshot. It's quite long! 2867 words. To be honest, I knew it was going to be long, but the app I wrote it in doesn't tell you how many words, and it doesn't even format it in proper pages, just one long document, so I really didn't know how long it was gonna be. So when I saw it was almost 3000 words I was like: woah. was not expecting that!**

**So yeah, I came up with this...well to be honest I don't know where the beginning came from but hey ho, but it was inspired by the song Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I literally discovered it yesterday (I know, shoot me, I didn't hear it before) and I AM ADDICTED. I can't stop listening to it, LITERALLY. And I thought it suited Wolfblood perfectly. I know there aren't many lyrics, but the ones there are I swear were written for wolfblood.**

**It's a little more 'grown up' as such, so that's why I've given the warning. But I hope you enjoy! R&R! XOXO**

_**Warning: Contains one swear word and suggestive themes/implications.**_

* * *

The room around him was an absolute mess. Papers were strewn all over the floor and pencils were scattered all over the desk. Maddy had been studying that afternoon, Rhydian knew that much. He'd spent his own afternoon attempting to study for his important maths exam coming up in a few weeks, but admittedly all he could think about was Maddy. With that in mind, he decided he couldn't take one more equation and needed to finish for the day. He wanted to go visit Maddy before the Vaughns insisted he go to bed because he had to continue with his 'important revising' in the morning.

He grabbed a coat from the back of the chair he'd been sitting on for the last few hours and threw it over his shoulders. He glanced at the clock, which read seven o'clock in the evening. He would need to be back at eleven o'clock latest, despite being eighteen years old. He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mr and Mrs Vaughn were just sitting down to eat and watch TV. "I'm going to Maddy's house," he quickly explained and left before they had time to protest. He made the short journey to her house by foot, not even bothering to run much. He was too distracted; all he could think about was Maddy.

Her car wasn't in the driveway and for a moment, Rhydian suddenly wondered whether they'd gone out or something, when he suddenly remembered Maddy telling him that her parents needed to go out, something about Dan's work. Whatever the case, Rhydian walked right up to the front door before drawing out his key, which he kept right next to his own key. To be honest, he viewed the Smiths' house his real home. He loved the Vaughns dearly, however much they could annoy him, but with Maddy and her parents, he felt like he truly belonged.

Inside, the house was eerily still. Rhydian couldn't hear a sound. Yet he knew better. He could smell her a mile off, especially her, and it wasn't hard to pick her out even without Eolas. She was in her bedroom. The door to her room looked closed from a distance, but it was actually slightly ajar. He gently pushed it open, not making a sound, expecting to see her there or possibly at her desk, but when he looked around, he found the room empty.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a gushing of water sound started in the bathroom. Rhydian realised that Maddy must have walked into there when he was still downstairs, so he walked over to the bathroom. Again, the door was still left ajar, but this time he didn't attempt to open it further. All he did was stare. The door was open enough that you could see the some of the floor, the sink and the mirror hanging on the wall in front of it. Along with that, because of the mirror, you could practically see into the whole room, and Maddy was right there. She was stood in front of the sink, looking down as she washed her hands. Except that wasn't what made Rhydian stare. It was the fact that she was dressed in only in a white lacy bra and pair of underwear.

Every single one of the features was defined, from the way her hips curved and her skinny legs that seemed to be glowing, Rhydian could outline her entire body shape, and she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a high messy bun, leaving some wisps of her falling down the back of her neck, where Rhydian suddenly had some insane urge to kiss. He realised that in the whole three years he'd known her, he'd never seen her like this, and he was now beaming with pride, knowing this beautiful creature that stood before him, not to mention kind and loyal as well as countless other qualities she posessed, was his mate, and he loved her with all his heart. He let out a low breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Unfortunately for him, mirrors would be mirrors, and it took just one glance upwards for Maddy to see him there. She completely freaked and rushed to slam the door shut. It was one thing knowing that they were mates for life, but a different thing entirely that Rhydian saw her almost naked. Rhydian tried to stop her, but was drawn out of his shock too slowly, and the door slammed shut and the lock slided into place before he could get in. "Maddy, wait!" He knew it was no use, however, and he sunk to the ground, his back leaning against the door, so if she were to open it, he would go flying backwards.

Inside, Maddy began to panic. She was so embarassed. However, it wasn't that she minded Rhydian seeing her as much, but rather it was mostly that she was afraid of what he might think of her. She knew she was certainly no model, and was rather self-concious of herself. Although Rhydian seemed to think otherwise, Maddy did not view herself as even the slightest bit curvy and although they were skinny, she did not have particularly long legs.

Rhydian was still slumped against the door when he came up with the idea. He grinned. She wouldn't be expecting it and it was possibly his only chance to see her like she was and she wouldn't be able to hide away. However his plan did rely heavily on one thing, and is if luck would have it, that thing was what Maddy was coming across now. _Shit_, she thought. She had been so sure with herself that he would not be coming round for at least another or so, she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. She'd simply gone in what she was wearing; mid-way through getting dressed into a t-shirt and shorts.

She decided to take her chances. She walked right up to the door, placing one hand on the knob just in case he was going to try and push the door open as soon as she unlocked it, an slowly slided the lock to the side. She waited a few moments, breathing heavily. When no reply came, she decided to just go for it, so she opened the door. To her surprise, and suspision, he wasn't anywhere in sight. She didn't have time to think about it though, so she hastily ran to her room before he could jump out and see her. As soon as she was inside, she banged the door shut and leaned on it, forehead pressing against it, and breathed loud and heavily while smiling. She'd done it; she'd managed to get back without Rhydian seeing her.

Well at least she thought she was safe. In fact, she was very, very wrong. With that sudden rush of thrill, she'd completely forgotten to check her room itself; sniff it out and double check that Rhydian hadn't hidden in there. So the first she was aware of his presence, was when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He'd watched as she ran in and quickly pushed the door shut. He'd grinned at the knowledge that she had no idea he was there. For a moment he could do nothing but stare, but then he made his move.

Maddy gave a yelp as Rhydian gripped her tight and lifted her up so she could no longer touch the ground. Immediately, she realised her mistake and knew exactly who this was. "Rhydian!" She shouted, using her own arms and hands to try and push Rhydian's arms off her. Yet it was no good. Not only was she so much smaller than him, she may have been strong, but Rhydian's muscle toned arms were no match, and he could easily hold her delicate body close to him.

Then Maddy caught sight of them in the mirror in her bedroom, and blushed in pure embarassment. Rhydian was fully clothed, even had his jumper on, and she was almost naked. She'd also caught sight of his grin and in that moment she realised that she had little hope. She was stuck until he let her go. Unfortunately for her, Rhydian had also glanced towards the mirror and was trying to suppress a smile. He could see the rosy blush that highlighted her cheeks, and he loved it. Yet, there was some sort of sympathy for her. "Maddy?"

"Let me go!" She squealed back. She'd tried to growl it, and sound like she was very angry, but it came out more a pathetic whimper, because as much as she hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself a little.

"If you stop fighting me, I'll let you go, I promise." Maddy looked up at the mirror again and narrowed her eyes, glaring right into the relfection of the sky blue eyes that she'd fallen in love with. Did she trust him? On the one hand, Rhydian was such a rebel something like that was unthinkable, but he only ever lied to Maddy if it was to protect her, and she didn't need protecting now...

She stopped stuggling and he stopped holding onto her tightly. Her feet landed on the floor with a small thud. For a second, she simply smiled. The reflection in the mirror showed her protectively wrapped in Rhydian's arms, his eyes completely full of love. "You don't have to worry," he began, tracing his fingers along her side of her waist and down towards her hip, "you're beautiful." He left a trail of goosebumps on her skin behind, even though his fingers, as well as the rest of his body, was reasonably wam. Maddy sank deeper into his embrace, enjoying the sensation. Then she remembered why she was trying to escape from Rhydian in the first place.

She flung his arms out of the way, since he no longer had the tight, tense grip, but relaxed and loose, grabbed a t-shirt lying on her bed and ran out of the room. She rushed down the stairs, laughing as she went, attempting to pull the t-shirt over her head. Rhydian wasn't far behind. As soon as both her feet were just outside the bedroom, he made a run for it. Rhydian was still slightly faster, but not enough to catch Maddy up.

She ran through the rooms, giggling hysterically, and then down the next flight of stairs, completely unaware of where she was headed. It was only when she had moved to a hault in the middle of the only room on the bottom floor. She should have gone a different way, she should have gone in a circle and then run back upstairs. She should not have run into a dead end. She should not have run into the den.

She turned round slowly. Rhydian was already there, blocking the doorway. He smirked. "There's no escape," he said in a pretend evil voice. It was too much for Maddy, who threw her head back in hysterics. Rhydian saw his chance. He ran forward, but Maddy had also known he was going to do that, so she ran towards the ladder. She started to climb, but while laughing her head off, the climbing process was taking a while, giving enough time for Rhydian to run over and grab her.

He succeeded, but not only did he catch her, to make sure she couldn't escape again, he carried her onto his shoulder. Now she was completely trapped. His arms were wrapped tightly round her waist and hips, locking her into place. She was still laughing slightly. "Rhydian, put me down!" Rhydian obviously did not listen to her, having too much fun himself, and easily carried her back to her room. To him, as she was smaller, she was light to carry. Maddy kicked her legs about and clenched her hands into fists and banged them on his back, but it was like punching thin air; it didn't affect Rhydian in the slightest. So she decided to go all out and shout something she'd never said before. "As your Alpha I command you to let me go!" Rhydian didn't follow through. He grinned at what she had said and thought of a brilliant comeback, still carrying her on his shoulder.

When he reached her room, Rhydian gently lay her on her bed, but then moved so he hovered just above her, pinning her to the bed. As long as he was here, she had no escape. Maddy's eyes flickered from looking down and seeing that there was no excape, to meeting Rhydian's eyes which shone with a bright intensity. Then he replied. "Oh really? Well not forever you won't." Maddy knew exactly what he meant.

Maddy was born to be Alpha, while Rhydian had not. Then when he'd been abadoned, he became a lone wolf, and this would always be his status. Except if he found a mate in an Alpha, then he himself would gain the title, and that's exactly what he did. Although Rhydian was the more powerful one, Maddy had technically been the one with the dominance, all through their friendship and start of relationship. Yet she knew as soon as they consummated their love; became truly bound together for life, they would be equal in their wolf status. And right now, with Rhydian hovering above her with eyes completely full of love and passion, she didn't care.

"I love you, Rhydian Morris," Maddy said firmly, her own eyes dancing with love. Rhydian continued to look down at her, keeping eye contact, and smiled. What did he ever do deserve this girl? He leant his head down to kiss her.

"You're the most beautiful and wonderful girl I've ever met," he explained, "And I love you too, unconditionally, Madeline Smith."

Emma Smith unlocked the door to her home. She'd come back alone that night. Daniel and her had gone out that evening, but in a turn of events, Daniel needed to stay the whole night. However, Emma insisted that she return home as she had told Maddy they would be back. She was well aware that Maddy, who was just shy of turning eighteen, was responsible enough to look after herself, but she couldn't bear the thought of not following through with what she had told her cub, so she'd returned.

It was nearing midnight when she walked through the door, so she thought nothing of the silence that greeted her. Though it wasn't going to stay silent for long, as when Emma was just about to head upstairs, the phone began to ring. She frowned. Who would be calling at such a late time at night? Even so, she grabbed the phone and put it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh Mrs Smith, thank god!" a worried and flushed voice came through.

"Mrs Vaughn? How can I help?"

"Is Rhydian there? He was supposed to be back by now." Emma frowned. To be honest, she wouldn't be surprised if Rhydian_ was _here, but she was confused as to why he would not have gone home again if he'd been required to. She continued to head upstairs, while continuing to talk to Mrs Vaughn over the phone.

"Let me just check. Sorry, I just got back in."

"That's fine, I was just worried." From outside, Maddy's room seemed to be perfectly still and silent. Emma quietly opened the door and steadily walked in. Her eyes widened. Maddy and Rhydian, both asleep, were tangled in each other and the sheets. Although they were most covered, the bareness of the skin that remained visible and the fact that their clothes looked like they had been thrown on the floor, there was only one explanation that came to her mind. Except, her eyes hadn't widened because she was angry, in fact that was far from it.

"Yes Rhydian is here, but I'm afraid he's asleep," Emma explained to Mrs Vaughn.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess. Well I won't make you wake him now, but please could you send him home as soon as you can in the morning? Mrs Vaughn requested.

"Of course." Emma smiled. She would do, as she wouldn't want the Vaughns to worry even more, but only after she'd given both Maddy and Rhydian a serious talk.

"Ok, well, thank you for helping. I guess I'll see you soon."

"See you soon. Goodnight." Emma hung up. She looked towards the two teenagers, or cubs as she would still want them to be called. She wasn't disgusted. True, her eyes had widened in surprise, but she was more happy than anything else. As much as she didn't want her to, her cub was growing up, and she'd found her mate. So what if they had mated, this was just a confirmation of their love, and they would now be inseperable; destined to be together for life, and now able to show that to everyone. In her eyes, Emma thought they were both old and responsible enough. And as long as they loved eachother, everything was as it should be.

And they did, unconditionally.


End file.
